That Cute Blond Boy
by MonikaDawn.xoxo
Summary: He wanted that cute blond boy more than anything. KennyxButters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;**

**I do not own South Park. This story is rated M because it contains very graphic male on male sex scenes, language, drug usage and violence. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Leave reviews for more chapters!**

Kenny McCormick glanced around his trailer and took in the usual sights. His mother was drinking a beer and screaming at her husband, who was passed out drunk on the couch. Her southern drawl was evident through her screams. She was complaining about him not having a job, and how the only thing he's ever done was give her a good for nothing son that would never amount to anything, just like his idiot father.

'_How typical._' He thought to himself, tightening the drawstrings on his hoodie. He groaned and didn't bother to say anything to his mom. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes Carol, his mother, had left on the counter. He dragged himself to his fridge and grabbed a can of cheap beer. He sat on the floor with his back against the front of the couch. He cracked open the beer and looked at the TV that was being infiltrated by static.

He hated being poor. Everyone had their plasma TVs and their digital had a 10 inch TV and an antenna system made out of bent up coat hangers that hardly worked at all. Most families had parents that at least tried to help them, or loved them. Kenny had a mother who got her two other children taken away by foster care. A father who got drunk and beat him without thinking twice what kind of mental problems he was causing her the blond teenager.

Kenny McCormick did everything he could to stay away from his house. He finished his beer and went into the kitchen and grabbed another one. He chugged it, grabbed another and chugged it as well. That was about as close to breakfast as he would get in that home. He walked into the living room and looked at his mother. She was passing out with a cigarette on her lip and a beer in her hand. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the trailer.

He was greeted by two of the three people he chose to spend his time around. Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were two of his best friends, but he had a secret weighing on him, one that would potentially ruin his friendships with the two of them. He had made the mistake of telling Eric Cartman, and when Cartman knew something, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and half of South Park were told. But he covered it quickly by dating Bebe Stevens, the sluttiest girl in the 11th grade.

What they don't know is that instead of having sex with Bebe like everyone expected he should enjoy, he fantasized about sleeping with Leopold 'Butters' Stotch. He wanted that cute blond boy more than anything. There was a time or two where it took everything in him not to call out Butters while he was taking Bebe from behind. He couldn't help it. Bebe was blond like Butters. He didn't want to be called a fag, though. So he had to keep it a secret.

"**Hey, dude. What's up?**" Kyle asked, with his normal flat look on his face. Stan was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had reverted back to his goth stage and it was, as Kenny put it, really fucking sexy. If it weren't the fact Stan was one of his best friends, and totally straight, Kenny would have hit on him constantly. But that'd be over-stepping a boundary.

Kenny looked at Kyle. "**Nothing, man. Just...you know, dealing with everything, since Mom got Karen taken away. She's been drinking more, I've been drinking more. Dad's been avoiding being awake. It sucks, dude. Really fucking sucks.**" He mumbled. He no longer had the security of his tight hood. He had thrown away anything that would cover his face. It was his way of trying to become more social.

Kyle nodded as Kenny spoke and processed everything. "**Dude, let's go get fucked up.**" Kenny's look of shock spread to Stan's generally flat face. Kyle had always been the one who punched Stan for doing shrooms of smoking pot. He was the one who talked about how terrible foreign chemicals were to put into your body. Kyle nodded. "**You heard me, bro. Let's go get fucked up and forget everything.**"

"**I'm fine, dude. I think I'm gonna go talk to Butters, though. I'll see you guys later.**" Stan and Kyle both waved off Kenny as he made his way to the Stotch house. He stood on the doorstep and checked his reflection in the mirror to the side. He was clean, but his blond hair was a mess and his face was dashed with stubble. He looked up at Butters's bedroom window. He rang the doorbell and waited until Linda Stotch, Butters's mother answered the door.

"**Well, hello, Kenny. Butters is upstairs, so go on up.**" He smiled warmly and Kenny returned the smile. He wiped his ratty old Chuck Taylors and kicked them off once he got inside of the house. He made an effort to line them up with the other shoes, but Linda still took them and fixed the alignment. Kenny made his way up the stairs and smiled at Butters, who was sitting at the desk in his room.

"**Well, hey Kenny!**" He still spoke with the same excitement as he had when he was younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters smiled at Kenny and Kenny got a wonderful feeling in his stomach, the same feeling he got whenever the smaller blond boy smiled at him. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling. Butters tilted his head innocently. Kenny sat down on Butters's bed and watched him intently. "**So, Kenny. What can I do for you?**" He asked, still smiling. Kenny battled dirty thoughts. The boy could help him in many ways. But none of them were as innocent as the boy in front of him, and to corrupt such an innocent mind must have been illegal. But, oh, how he wanted to. The thoughts running through his head excited him, and he shifted uncomfortably to hide said excitement.

Butters looked at him and got off of the computer. He sat next to Kenny and smiled again. "**Is there anything you need?**" Butters asked again. Kenny snapped out of his dirty thoughts. He grinned a bit. He bit his tongue and almost said something dirty and disgusting, something that would no doubt ruin Butters's mind.

"**Dude, let's go hang out. I got paid last night. We can go to the mall and I'll get you those pants you were saying you wanted last week.**" Kenny smiled and locked eyes with Butters. Those blue orbs made him fall in even deeper than he could have originally anticipated. Butters's eyes went wide and he grinned from ear to ear.

"**Oh thank you, but I can't let you do that, unless you let me do something for you as well.**" An innocent comment taken totally inappropriately by a dirty mind. Butters just had something about him...Kenny reached his hand out and gently touched Butters's cheek, and felt those cheeks get warm. A light red spread across Butters's soft cheeks, and Kenny couldn't help himself any longer. Kenny leaned forward and let his lips gently brush against Butters's, something he had been waiting to do for almost 10 years.

Butters's eyes went wide and he shoved Kenny back. "**W-what are you doing, Kenny?**" He looked frightened, and Kenny look completely mortified. He should have controlled himself. He shouldn't have given into the temptations. '_Good job, you idiot. Now he's gonna tell people and EVERYONE will know you're a faggot. Good luck trying to cover that one up, you retarded mother fucker._'

"**I'm just going to go now. Good-bye, Butters. Sorry about all of this...**" Kenny began to get up, but Butters grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of him. He kissed Kenny's cheek and smiled at him innocently. Kenny looked shocked. He forced himself to look angry and pushed himself up and got off of the bed. "**Stay away from me, you fag.**" Kenny ran out of the room and saw Kyle and Stan standing side by side on the sidewalk. They noticed the shocked face on Kenny's face.

"**Dude, what's going on?**" Kyle looked moderately concerned.

"**Dude, you wouldn't believe this shit. Butters just tried to kiss me, man.**" He had figured out how to cover it all up.

"**Dude, aren't you still dating Bebe? Go fuck her. You'll forget about all of this.**" Kenny had to keep them under the impression he was gay, so he nodded.

"**Can I borrow your cellphone?**" Kenny asked. Kyle pulled out of his phone and handed it to Kenny. Kenny punched in Bebe's number and listened to the dial tone. She answered, sounding very obviously drunk. Perfect time.

"**Bebe, I'm coming over. Right now. Hope you're ready for me.**" He hung up and handed the phone back to Kyle. He ran off, waving to them as he did. By the time he got to Bebe's house, she was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a black vinyl corset and matching g-string. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her into the house, slamming the door behind him. He threw her on the couch and violently kissed her.

She giggled loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his neck. Kenny closed his eyes and imagined Butters, kissing Butters, fucking Butters. '_Goddammit, I can't do this..._' He looked at Bebe. "**Tie your hair back. Now.**" Bebe did what he said and pulled her hair back. It made it easier for Kenny to pretend it was Butters.

"**Now, lean over the back of the couch.**" Kenny demanded, and once again, Bebe complied. Kenny pulled his ripped up black skinny jeans down around his knees and pulled her g-string to the side before easing into her. She moaned loudly and he chose to ignore it, mentally replacing it with what he imagined Butters would sound like.

He moved in and out of Bebe with forceful thrusts, making her scream out. "**Oh, fuck, Bu-Bebe...**" He caught himself before saying the blond boy's name. He felt his release inching closer after what felt like hours and pulled out quickly, ejaculating onto her bare ass. He quickly pulled up his pants, re-adjusted his orange hoodie and left in a hurry. His mind was still on Butters.

He was so mean to him...He stopped walking back towards his trailr and headed back to Butters's house. He didn't knock, or wipe his feet, or take his shoes off. He walked right into the house and up the stairs. He looked at Butters, he was laying on his bed, counting the plastic glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling that he never took the time to remove.

Kenny didn't say a word, and climbed on top of the small blond boy and kissed his lips feverishly. He wanted him, needed him. Loved him. Butters's eyes went wide, but he settled into it. It was no secret that Butters was gay, but Kenny never thought the rich boy would even give him a second glance.

Kenny pulled back and looked deep into Butters's eyes, trying to figure out what the boy was thinking. He no longer cared. It was time to ask him, now or never. It was time for him to accept and reveal the fact that, despite countless girlfriends, and female "companions" throughout his life, he was, in fact, gay.

"**Butters, dude, I'm sure you can already tell but...I'm gay.**" Butters looked reayd to speak but Kenny cut him off. "**Just let me finish. Anyways, you're the reason I'm okay with being gay. Everyone kicked your ass for years for it, but you didn't let that stop you. You're confident in it. And I want nothing more than to be part of it.**" He stopped, and let Butters try to figured it out himself, though the confused look on his face let Kenny know he had no idea what he was talking about.

"**Go out with me.**"


End file.
